kokeilufandomcom-20200214-history
Kayip
The Kayip are a people unified behind one idea; do what you want. Their goal is to remain separate from the conflict that governs the other continents of the world, and, in the end, take their rightful place as rulers of Kokeilu, for they see themselves as the most evolved form of existence. History/Government Years after the cataclysm that split the continent apart, a group of individuals (originally forming a 4th city) from Windercord began to dislike the competitive nature of the country they found themselves in. They still believed in the individual for the individual doctrine of the area but found it difficult to abide by everything else. Thus, in a surprising move of solidarity, they gathered together and left the continent, somewhat forced by the threatening nature of the Windercord people. Originally, they didn't have an actual goal as to where they were going, instead wanting a fresh start on some other section of land; potentially, they were aiming for one of the poles in order to have almost perfect isolation. However, they did not account for the previously uninhabited island chain surrounding the larger continents and landed there. Instead of attempting to continue down/up towards a pole, the group decided to remain on the islands. They attempted to live in secret for a few years, developing some sort of building and society without governmental rule, but they quickly realized that they didn't have the necessary resources nor protection should one of the larger countries, which they also disliked, came calling. Chosen representatives, for the group had already begun developing a doctrine of individual strength, were sent to the diplomatic islands of the world, a group that had been in existence for a bit longer than those in Windercord had begun dreaming of forming their own government. The two island groups managed to form deal; the previous Windercord members would attempt and form some social structure and welcome any lone traveler who wanted to leave the legal systems of the larger continents (this included criminals) and the diplomatic islands would ensure that they remained relatively secret. Already, the islands knew that they would not survive should a larger group attempt to invade, and thus it would be far safer for them should they remain as secretive as possible. For the most part, this arrangement worked for them. The founders, dubbing the group of islands Kayip, declared themselves the rulers, though very quickly they realized that a singular ruler would never function properly, especially as the islands promoted the view that each individual should act for oneself. Instead, they installed the concept of a council. At regular intervals installed by the Windercord founders, anyone from anywhere on the islands would be able to get together to discuss any laws that needed to be installed/removed and any trade that they felt they needed. The islands are a newly founded nation built on shaky ground, but they look far into the future, envisioning the day when they, and their self-described higher beliefs, are the only things left on the world. Their only problem will be actually surviving that long. Culture Though originally all coming from one country, Kayip has since opened its borders to anyone from anywhere who needs a place to go, as long as they travel through the diplomatic islands in order to maintain the desired level of secrecy. Groups from individual countries gathered together at various points throughout the islands in order to maintain some level of normalcy. The government preaches the idea of everyone being free to do and be what they wish, but this has been a difficult belief to engrain in the culture of other countries. There is still a large sense of other throughout the islands, as the founders and their families have mostly maintained the belief that those with the liberated view are better than the rest of the world, and thus have a right to inherit everything. They have partially welcomed the newcomers to the islands into this inheritance, but for the most part it is generally assumed that the founders have the essential right to the world, being those who first had this ingenious method of thinking. Religion There's no overarching religion, but it's just a general code of life that they exist to do as they wish and be individuals. Faith There is a small section of the culture, mainly formed by a selection of the founders, who focus their worships to what they term to be a "god of passion". The god focuses on individuality, and as such the group simply reforms their beliefs to apply to the general population without actually forcing the faith onto anyone, acknowledging everyone's ability to make a choice (but hoping they pick the right one). Family Life Depends on where they're originally from, but most people tend to group together based on collective traits/origins, creating family units of sorts. Each family is responsible for educating their own family members and most groups tend to keep to their own, sometimes even just on separate islands. Language Main language is a mixture between Bevrijden and Windercord, though much less formal. Basically, it's a combination of various accents and languages that have been forced together by circumstance. Technology There are very few technological advances coming from Kayip; mostly, the founders focused on art and literature, and that mentality has spread throughout the later additions to the islands. Creating technological advances, after the experiences with Windercord, are generally frowned upon, as those in Kayip believe themselves above that disorganization and competition. Architecture Homes change to fit different origin species/civilizations, but a more basic style since the islands haven't been settled for that long. General architecture is formed from a combination of every other civilization and all of those influences, though it's mostly based on the founders from Windercord and Bevrijden. The cities aren't really formed that officially. They essentially just become places where a large number of people ended up settling. There's the original island, where the Windercord people began and the major government building (all government buildings are inspired by the architecture of the diplomatic islands) is, but as time went on people began to drift to the separate islands. Most of the time, cities were also created in the forests, since the buildings hang from trees. This also provided a natural defense, since at the beginning they weren't official and really didn't want to be attacked by the larger countries. Relations with others Generally just dislike literally everyone else. See those who have remained in a very structured society as primitive. Bevrijden The only people they somewhat like are the Bevrijden, since those people keep them separate from everyone else, and they're very good at pretending that they actually like them, since they know they need them to survive. They don't actually like them much more than anyone else; they're a necessary alliance. XAI There are a few rogue code on the islands, acting as both Kayip and Bevrijden's military force if necessary. The general country, however, is disliked as a country that doesn't allow for any sort of individual creation. Wintercord For being the founders, Kayip detests Windercord. They hate practically everything about the civilization and view themselves as the most evolved version of the destructive civilization. However, they do acknowledge that they are weaker than their founders and it would be dangerous to actually act on their beliefs, at least now. Llun Again, given the non-individualistic nature of the civilization, Kayip hates them. Thankfully, they don't have much interaction with that civilization, and out of all of them it's most likely the one they hate the least; it poses no actual threat to their existence, at least currently. Withers Less hated and more feared, Kayip knows that if they decided to, the Withers could completely wipe out the islands with hardly any effort.Category:Kayip